Septemi
'Bloodline Bane: The Samaritan Curse' The Septemi's drive to do good works operates like breaking points in reverse. When they have an opportunity to do a good thing at or below their Humanity level and choose not to, it's a breaking point. For example, deliberately torturing another is a breaking point at Humanity 4. For the Septemi, not acting to intervene when they're aware of someone being tortured would also be a breaking point. 'Bloodline powers' Auspex, ''Celerity, ''Majesty, ''Vigor 'Bloodline Gift: The Beast Unchained' In addition to the Monstrous, Seductive, and Competitive Beasts, the Septemi gain access to the Unchained Beast (Resolve + BP). When an effect is imposed on the Septemi by a directly targeted power, he may spend 1 Willpower and reflexively lash out with his Unchained Beast to break that power, in the same manner as may be done with Awe or Dread Presence. This is automatically resisted by the opponent's choice of Beast, regardless of their Blood Potency. The Septemi need not be consciously aware that the power has been used, however: it is a response of his Beast. 'Abjurism Devotions''' (Cost 10 Beats each) 'The Light of Truth (Auspex 2)' Cost: 'None for the first use in a scene, 1 vitae for each subsequent use. The Septemi may lash out with his Unchained Beast without a target. This is an extended roll, with each roll representing one turn. Any illusion in the immediate area (twice the Septemi's Blood Potency in yards) is dispelled when the Septemi's successes are equal to those used to create the illusion. This power must be activated multiple times to banish multiple illusions. 'Cleanse the Mind (Auspex 2) Cost: '1 Willpower The Septemi can use her Unchained Beast to contest an existing condition as per the Clash of Wills. When successfully lashing out with the Unchained Beast, the Septemi may choose to remove a single supernatural effect from her target. This effect must be something that directly affects the mind, such as Dominate, Majesty, or Obfucate. 'Break the Weave (Auspex 2, Majesty 2) Cost: '1 Willpower The Septemi may lash out with his Unchained Beast to end an untargeted, ongoing supernatural effect. The number of successes required are equal to those that created the effect. (In the case of the Vinculum, this is Blood Potency.) If successful the effect breaks for everyone, not just the Septemi. 'Banish the Summoned Spirit (Auspex 1, Vigor 2) Cost: 1 Willpower and 1 Vitae Dicepool: 'Resolve + Composure + Blood Potency vs. Resolve + Composure OR Power + Resistance All creatures are capable of abjuring entities vulnerable to such things, such as ghosts or spirits. The power of the Septemi's blood, however, makes them uniquely skilled. This devotion allows them to not only add their Blood Potency to the abjuration roll, but also to temporarily nullify the effects of magical and blood-based powers on servitors such as ghouls, summoned creatures, and creatures of an ephemeral nature (spirits, ghosts, strix, and so on). The effect lasts rounds equal to successes, and forces the entity to remain a minimum distance away equal to the range of the Septemi's Kindred Senses. In some cases, obviously, the effect will be permanent: if the power animating an Undying Familiar is temporarily negated, the familiar dies, whereas if the Dominate 5 effect allowing a Kindred to possess an avatar is temporarily negated, the circumstances (lack of eye contact) do not allow the Kindred to simply repossess that avatar at the end of the duration. A ghoul does not stop being a ghoul, but even if no magical or blood-based powers are actively being used on her, the ghoul must still retreat the appropriate distance. 'Source The original version of the Septemi bloodline is printed in ''Ancient Bloodlines, ''p89. This revision is a work-in-progress by Is_A_Becca, and is subject to tweaks and changes. Category:Bloodlines Category:Translations Category:Daeva Category:Septemi Category:Devotions